The mistake of Albus Dumbledore
by siuirsblack910
Summary: When Albus Dumbledore left Harry on the steps of 4 Privet Drive he never thought that he had made a huge mistake, believing that family could over come anything.


Disclaimer I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

**_The mistake of Albus Dumbledore_**

Harry Potter sat in a tight ball in the cupboard under the stairs. He was wondering what he had done to end up in a place where he was in constant pain one where he was always hungry and to scared to sleep if his uncle found out he'd be in trouble. His uncle always wanted him awake for emergency chores. What he had done to lose his mum and dad, why was he being punished for a car crash he had nothing to do with, why hadn't he died with his parents. If he had he'd wouldn't have known pain, starvation and suffering instead he would have known love, happiness and family maybe even friends.

"FREAK!" his uncle bellowed

Harry whimpered he could hear the slight slier in his uncle's voice meaning that he was in deep trouble.

The door to the cupboard flung open in his uncle's hand was a thick envelope.

"Did I not call you boy?" uncle growled.

"Yes sir" Harry whimpered looking up at his uncle with large green eyes.

Pain tore through Harry's forehead as he was pulled roughly from his cupboard. Harry was then thrown across the room and landed with a crash on the glass table.

"HOW DARE YOU FIRST YOU LOSE ME MY JOB THEN YOU BREAK MY THINGS, I SHOULD HAVE LET MY SISTER KILL YOU" Uncle roared "You know what Freak, I'm going to beat the freakish out of you if it's the last thing I do"

Harry stayed still the glass digging into him and reopening the welts from his beating a few days ago, a tiny part of Harry knew he wouldn't live though this beating.

Uncle moved forward a knife in his hand. Harry wanted to move but he was paralysed by fear the steely glint of the knife and the sneer on uncle's face would have been enough to stop the bravest man in the world. Uncle pulled the huge top off of Harry with a quick tug. This action caused Harry to start backing away, but he didn't get very far before Uncle brought down the knife stabbing it into Harry's left thigh. Harry screamed out in pain and sock, his face snapped to the side as his uncle hit him. The knife left Harry's left thigh at the same time his uncle pulled him out from the table and shoved him on the ground. Harry cried softly as the words freak, burden and murder were carved into his chest. His uncle then started to beat him with a belt.

His Uncle was too drunk to remember that he had left the blinds open that a young boy who was walking past at that moment saw as he started to use a hot iron poker on Harry.

The front door banged open and his uncle was being pulled out of him. Harry could hear people on phones, people asking each other questions trying to get him to stay awake.

Harry suddenly saw a transparent woman. The woman was crying but had a tiny smile on her face.

"Mummy?" Harry whispered

The woman nodded and held her hand out to her son ignoring the cries of the people that they were losing him. Harry hesitated and took his mother's hand in his own. Harry's closed and he saw and heard no more.

"Albus, Potter still hasn't replied" Minerva McGonagall snapped.

"Maybe Potter thinks he's too good to reply" Severus sneered.

"Now Severus, you don't know that after all you don't know the boy" Albus replied

"Now Minerva if it would please you I'll go myself"

"Fine Albus but you'd better hope that Harry's okay" Minerva hissed.

Albus walked down the tree bored street that was privet drive, all the house were exactly the same the grass was cut sort and the flowers were bright and lively, or at least the houses until number 4 were the same but number 4 had grass that reached the back of Albus knees there was not a single flower and even the grass looked dead. Albus couldn't help the small doubt that crept into him.

Maybe he should have listened to Minerva all those years ago.

Upon reaching the door he noticed that it was empty passing Dumbledore cast a point me spell.

"Point me Harry Potter" Dumbledore said.

His wand spun in a circle before words appeared in front of his wand.

'Grodric's Hollow Graveyard'

Dumbledore froze he didn't want to believe the spell, after all Harry couldn't be dead.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" a voice asked.

"Do you know what happened to Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked

"Oh are you family?" the boy inquired.

"Yes" Dumbledore lied easily

"I'm sorry then we didn't know he had any... Well you see Harry was beaten to

death by his uncle" The boy whispered "His grave is next to his parents in Grodric's Hollow Graveyard"

Dumbledore nodded his thanks and moved silently to an abounded street before Appariting to Hogwarts.

When he finally reached the staff room it was full as the teachers took a break from planning their classes.

"Albus?" Poppy started to say

Dumbledore shook his head his heart heavy with guilty tears fell from his ear as he searched for a prefix person he found her standing in front of the fire, she had not noticed him but that didn't stop the words.

"I should have listened to you Minerva" Dumbledore whispered "Harry Potter is dead"


End file.
